Las Verdaderas Pesadillas
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Las Cruzadas sin Marca (Cutie Mark Crusaders) analizan un nuevo concepto para ellas el cual les es enunciado por su maestra Cheerilee.


**Las Verdaderas Pesadillas**

En la escuela primaria de Villa Poni Scootaloo se despidió de Sweetie Belle y de Applebloom excusándose con que tenía que atender un asunto importante ella sola y fue cuando se le acercó a su maestra Cheerilee para hablarle de su problema pues le tenía gran confianza a la misma.

Scootaloo: Maestra, quiero hablarle de un problema que tengo desde la última semana…

La maestra dejó de borrar el pizarrón al escucharla decir lo que dijo la alumna y le preguntó:

Cheerilee: ¿De qué se trata, Scootaloo?

Scootaloo que antes estaba cabizbaja la miró directo a los ojos y continuó contándole que sufría una pesadilla recurrente en la que ella se adentraba en un bosque en el que no se escuchaba nada y que entre la espesura logró notar a una criatura parecida a un gran lagarto o a un dragón bípedo con cuernos a ambos lados de la cabeza que la miraba fijamente. La joven Poni se asustó en cuanto la inmensa bestia se le acercaba a pasos cada vez más rápidos por lo que empezó a huir despavorida. La bestia rugió mientras aceleraba la marcha y Scootaloo llegó a lo que parecía ser el pie de una montaña pero que a pesar del terror que sentía se dio cuenta poco después de que era un volcán al entrar éste súbitamente en erupción cubriéndolo todo de lava y gases. Scootaloo corrió todo lo que pudo pero los gases llegaron hasta ella empezando a asfixiarla y también la alcanzó la lava fundiendo su pequeño cuerpo mientras sentía cómo toda la piel y los órganos internos se le derretían en cuestión de segundos. En su sueño podía ver también cómo la bestia carnívora no había tenido mejor suerte que ella pues también fue calcinada por la lava hasta fundírsele los huesos…

Al finalizar su relato el cual la maestra Cheerilee había escuchado son suma atención ésta le contestó a la pegaso:

Cheerilee: No te preocupes demasiado, pequeña Scootaloo, ya que las verdaderas pesadillas no suceden en los sueños sino en la vida real.

Dicho esto la maestra empacó sus bártulos de trabajo y se retiró del salón dejando a Scootaloo con expresión de sorprendida.

Luego en la casita de Las Cruzadas sin Marca Applebloom y Sweetie Belle notaron meditabunda a Scootaloo (era imposible no notarlo estando esta última sentada sobre su trasero y con las patas delanteras cruzadas).

Applebloom: ¿Qué te pasa, Scootaloo?

La joven pegaso les contó la situación lo cual le ayudó a organizar sus ideas y prosiguió hablando de la siguiente manera:

Scootaloo: Creo que la maestra me dijo lo que me tenía que decir aunque puedo habérmelo dicho con otras palabras más… contenedoras… pero tiene razón en su planteamiento, ¿no les parece?

Applebloom: Pues me parece que sí…

Sweetie Belle: Tiene sentido ya que al fin y al cabo se puede controlar la mayoría de lo sueños que tenemos pero en cambio no sabemos bien quiénes controlan la realidad cuyas acciones nos puede llegar a afectar directa o indirectamente, ¿no es algo así lo que te quiso decir…?

Scootaloo: Puede ser… Tendría que contárselo a Rainbow Dash para obtener una quinta opinión al respecto…

Luego a la joven poni terrestre Applebloom se le ensombreció el rostro…

Applebloom: Pero en nuestro caso particular nuestra verdadera pesadilla sería el no obtener nuestras Cutie Marks hasta ser grandes siendo que la gran mayoría de los ponis la consiguen en su niñez…

Al escuchar las palabras de su amiga la unicornio blanca la agarró por los hombros y le replicó:

Sweetie Belle: ¡Applebloom, recuerda lo que nos enseñaron la maestra Cheerilee y Twilight sobre las Cutie Marks!

Applebloom la miró a los ojos respondiéndole lo siguiente:

Applebloom: ¿Que no debemos apresurar o forzar la aparición de nuestras Cutie Marks…?

Sweetie Belle: ¡Exactamente!

Scootaloo: Jejeje… Jajaja… ¡Jajaja…!

Applebloom y Sweetie Bell miraron a la pegaso sin entender a qué venían las risas de la última hasta que ésta se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando como si tuviera bichos en la cara.

Scootaloo: No me pasa nada malo ni me estoy volviendo loca, compas, sino que estoy agradecida de que escucharan con atención mis inquietudes… La maestra me dio una buena explicación pero le faltó un poco de empatía para decírmelo… Quizás no estaba en sus mejores días y no por ello voy a dejarla de tenerla en alta estima…

Sweetie Belle: ¡Pero claro que te vamos a escuchar todas las veces que hagan falta! Las amigas están tanto en las buenas como en las malas, ¿no?

Applebloom: ¡Sweetie Bell, lo que dices es muy cierto!

Scootaloo: Chicas…

Las tres amigas se abrazaron y a Scootaloo se le humedecieron los ojos. Tenían mucho, muchísimo tiempo para descubrir en qué eran mejores y peores, para mejorar sus habilidades y para superar sus defectos todo realizándolo poco a poco pero sin nunca detenerse. Al final lo harán juntas o separadas pero sus fuertes lazos nunca se cortarían pues aunque estas tres ponis son muy distintas entre sí todas tienen algo en común y eso es que todas son muy buenas amigas.

Fin.


End file.
